Clothes are usually hung inside a closet by means of suit hangers. Conventionally, a suit hanger only serves to hang clothes. Clothes, especially jackets or coated, are frequently contaminated by different kinds odors, such as smoke, sweat, drink, food or dirt. Without properly treated, lingering odors may be full of a closet in which the contaminated clothes are placed. This is undesired.
Thus, it is desired to provide a suit hanger which is capable to remove odors caused by contamination contained in the fabrics of a suit for overcoming the above problem.